


What am I surpposed to do without you?

by Geekygirl669



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: When Eddie dies while on a call Buck struggles with life without his husband.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	What am I surpposed to do without you?

**Author's Note:**

> I know this story is really short but the plot just came to mind and I had to write it.  
> I'm also practising writing more sad stuff as most of my writing tends to be more happy and upbeat.

“He always made it seem so easy.” Buck said to Maddie one day out of the blue.

“Who made what seem so easy?” Maddie asked even though she was pretty sure Buck was talking about his husband.

“Eddie.” Buck said in a voice that Maddie had gotten all too familiar with in the last couple months. “The whole being a single father and a fire fighter thing. He made it all seem so easy and I just feel like I’m drowning.” 

“When you met Eddie he had been a single father for almost three years, of course he was going to make it seem so easy. You’ve only been a single father for three months.” Maddie pointed out not wanting her brother to have anything else to worry about.

“I’m failing Maddie. I almost forgot to pick Callie up from football, I just keep failing.” Buck said as he tried to hold back tears not wanting to cry for what felt like the millionth time that month.

“You lost your husband three months ago Eddie you’re allowed to be all over the place right now. You’ve had Eddie by your side to help for over ten years it’s okay that you’re finding adjusting to things without him hard. That’s allowed and it’s okay.” Maddie placed a hand on her brother’s leg trying to comfort him.

Buck just sighed as a tear slipped down his cheek. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to do all of this without him Mads.” 

Maddie just pulled Buck into a hug not sure what she could say to her brother right now that was going to help him through this.

**********************************************************************************

Adjusting to life without Eddie turned out to be the hardest thing Buck ever had to do.   
Before Eddie died Buck wasn’t aware of everything his husband did for their family and now he’s gone Buck is slowly starting to work it all out.

Before Eddie died duties with the kid were split evenly between the two of them.   
They would take the kids to school every other day and the same would happen when it came to picking them up.  
Eddie would take the kids to their after school activities while Buck would handle the weekends.  
But now with Eddie gone it was all left to Buck and he was struggling to balance all of his home duties as a dad and his work life.

Eddie was always amazing at making the kids happy when they were sad.  
He was always amazing at helping calm down their worries.  
While Buck knew how to help his kids when they need it he was still struggling.

Buck knew that as time went on things would get easier. Of course they would.  
The family would get used to not having Eddie around and things would stop being so weird.  
Buck didn’t know when that time would come he just knew it would.   
And he was both dreading and excited for that time to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.  
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find, if I missed any please just let me know.


End file.
